Esse Modo Programado de Morrer
by Lexas
Summary: Quando morrem os sonhos, as esperanças e nos entregamos as ilusões como única forma de sobrevivência e, mesmo assim, as mesmas se vão, o que nos sobra, o que nos mantém, o que nos guia, iluminando nosso caminho?


**Esse modo programado de morrer**

Autor: Lexas

Anime: Guerreiras Mágicas de Rayearth.

Presente de Natal para a Shinomu, do Fórum MIPS!

Nota: Citação OBRIGATÓRIA ao fic de uma outra escritora.

Boa leitura!

Foi como um sonho... um sonho lindo e suave enquanto durou...

... e um pesadelo durante os anos pelo qual perdurou.

Toda rosa tem seus espinhos, todo cactus tem um pouco de água, depende de como enxergarmos as coisas.

Ou então... como queremos enxergar.

- Eu sabia que te veria novamente, sabia - e descansava seu corpo em seus braços, não se importando com o peso que lançara sobre ele. Ele sempre fora mais forte do que ela, seu corpo nunca fora empecilho para tal pessoa. - em meus sonhos... eu te via assim, do jeito que te conheci, e estava certa, você não mudou nada, nada.

* * *

_Construções não significam nada. Não é fácil dar a elas um significado, um sentido. Não basta mover mundos e fundos para construir uma estátua, um monumento ou uma obra de proporções magnânimas e esperar que ela tenha algum sentido para as pessoas, algum significado. _

_Não é assim que as coisas acontecem, não é assim que funcionam as regras do jogo, pelo mesmo motivo que tantas estátuas e monumentos são meramente "uma verruga em nossa bela cidade", como dizem tantos. _

_Por isso existem monumentos e monumentos. Muitos lembrados pela eternidade, tantos outros esquecidos. Junte o sentido, o objetivo, a motivação, a época e o ideal, e talvez você tenha algo memorável, algo que realmente tenha um significado, não sendo apenas uma obra em homenagem a alguém que poucos irão se importar._

_Da mesma forma, construções antigas não eram facilmente substituídas por novas, ou recebiam a mesma aceitação, afinal, é meramente um pedaço de materiais que tomou forma. Aço, argila, terra... o sentido não está na coisa em si, mas no que ela representa para as pessoas. Monumentos construídos em épocas especificas para celebrar eventos específicos não eram apenas isso, mas o esforço de várias pessoas, a ansiedade de tantas outras pelo que sairia dali e do simples fato de concordarem com aquilo, de compactuarem. Ao seu modo, cada um contribui com o "monumento" em questão, ao confirmar dentro de si o motivo de suas existência, ao dar força aos que constroem, fazendo com que a obra em questão carregue dentro de si um pedaço de cada um que tomou parte daquele "pacto"._

_Essas eram suas palavras. Palavras de alguém que as formulou após sentir dentro de si o significado de tal coisa, ao reconhecer que a força de um ideal em comum supera e muito o poder de alguém em acreditar em alguma coisa._

_Não iria chorar mais uma vez. Não iria se lamentar. Mas também não iria se virar, permitindo que a única pessoa que se importava com ela - a qual ela sentia que vinha em sua direção - contemplasse seu semblante derrotado._

_Não havia planos. Não havia sonhos. Só havia derrota, desespero, desilusões._

_É o tipo de coisa deixada para trás quando os sonhos se vão. Quando morrem as esperanças, indo em direção a ilha dos sonhos perdidos. O momento entre o ápice do sonho e o tardio despertar, quando temos certeza absoluta de que o sonho é mais do que um sonho, mas a pura materialização da realidade, e nos decepcionamos profundamente ao irmos de encontro a grande verdade. _

_Desde pequena aprendeu a sorrir. Caçula de quatro irmãos, sempre tinha um sorriso no rosto. Fora tratada como a princesa da família, mas longe de torná-la uma garota mimada isso a fortaleceu, moldou seu caráter, desenvolveu sua personalidade de tal forma que fazia o que era preciso fazer, priorizando mais o bem geral dos outros do que o de si mesma._

_Parecia uma atitude de menino, mas na verdade era mulher forte, guerreira. E, mesmo não podendo fazer valer a mágica de uma terra distante, ainda não havia perdido a força que fora capaz de domar as dificuldades de uma terra distante encima de um gigante flamejante._

_Os homens eram cruéis... tinham a capacidade de serem cruéis. Em meio aos seus desejos e ambições, eram capazes de passarem por cima dos desejos das pessoas, de esmagarem seus sonhos mais simples em prol de seu próprio bem. Para alguém que, apesar de criada com meninos, ter mantido a sutiliza e inocência que os homens perdem tão cedo em meio a suas maquinações, ela era resistente, mas não mais._

_Não mais, pensava. Não havia o que manter, não depois de sua inocência ter sido despedaçada. Fora forte enquanto podia ser forte, resistiu enquanto tinha esperanças, mas agora, nenhuma mais. _

_Hikaru cai no chão, ajoelhada. O sorriso de criança havia sido substituído pela desilusão de um adulto que esqueceu de parar de crescer. Sentia suas forças desvaecerem-se rapidamente, como se anos de tristezas e desilusões viessem tomar o que lhes era por direito: sua saúde, sua juventude, sua alegria._

_O choro de sua alma escapava de seus olhos e tocava o chão, diante da Torre de Tóquio, não, daquela imitação. A verdadeira, a original, nunca teria lhe dado tamanha tristeza. Chegou até aquele lugar... como imaginou que chegaria, como se o destino tivesse programado o seu modo de viver e, agora, de morrer. Isso por que sentia as dores do corpo, a chama da vida abandonando-a, chama a qual, em outros tempos, fora capaz de salvar mundos e garantir a tantos outros o direito de serem livres e acreditarem que a força de seus pensamentos eram capazes de revolucionar o mundo, por que eram._

_Assim ela pensava, assim acreditava, assim vivia. Mas mediante as provações da vida, quem consegue se manter totalmente imutável diante de seus mais rígidos princípios? A vida não é dura, a vida não é fácil, não é quente nem fria, não é boa nem má, ela apenas É a vida, acrescentada de tudo o que a acompanha. Sabia que não era anormal a queda perante o desgosto e a tristeza, mas todos tinham seus limites, seu grau de provações._

_Subaru Shidou era um garoto... comum. Nada de especial. Na verdade, na época atual, ser especial não era algo tão importante assim, já que características que antes eram marca registrada de algumas pessoas eram praticamente pré-requisito no mundo dos dias de hoje, como perseverança, força de vontade e, acima de tudo, esperança. Mas não a esperança de que tudo no fim vai dar certo, mas uma esperança diferente, relacionada com a sobrevivência do individuo e com o meio a sua volta._

_Capacidade de seguir em frente e abandonar o passado era indispensável, afinal, em um mundo como aquele no estado em que se encontrava, se apegar a alguns conceitos era um luxo ao qual não podiam se dar. _

_Como era o caso a sua frente. A mulher parada há poucos metros, prostrada diante da segunda Torre de Tóquio. Primeira para ela, mas pouco importava. Era um monumento construído para substituir a anterior que fora destruída durante a última das guerras... não, a última guerra. Estava no sangue, no subconsciente do ser humano lutar, seja qual for o motivo. Lutar é a única coisa da qual, por mais que tentem, não podem lhe impedir de fazer, seja como você faça isso. E, justamente por isso, há os conflitos, por que as pessoas lutam, e muitos por motivos incompatíveis com os motivos dos outros, objetivos e ideologias diferentes... gerando o inevitável conflito._

_Viveu... não, cresceu vendo seu país reagindo e, depois, tentando se reerguer em meio à guerra. Sabia os motivos - sejam eles verdadeiros ou não - os objetivos, os ápices... tudo, com o desenvolvimento dos meios de comunicação, conflitos eram notificados praticamente no exato momento em que estavam ocorrendo._

_Mas, voltando sua atenção para o problema em questão - sua mãe, no caso - prostrada diante de uma "réplica" da torre anterior, destruída durante um bombardeio. A capital sofreu danos enormes, monumentos históricos de valor incalculável totalmente destruídos, mas isso era passado. O que estava destruído, estava destruído. Tinham problemas maiores como a sobrevivência das pessoas ao redor, garantir a vida deles, dos pequenos que mal tinham noção do que estava acontecendo e tinham que aprender rapidamente como sobreviver para não serem deixados para trás..._

_Sendo assim, em uma realidade na qual muitas vezes precisavam endurecer seus corações mediante a frieza da época, muitas vezes pessoas que desistiam de tudo eram deixadas para trás, em detrimento dos que ainda tinham esperança de viver._

_Por mais que sua mãe sempre tivesse um sorriso para ele, Subaru desde cedo aprendeu a diferenciar um sorriso sincero de um sorriso apenas para trazer alegria e esperança. E, desde que se entendeu como gente, ele prestou atenção de sua mãe sempre dar muita atenção àquele lugar. Quando as obras para reconstrução de monumentos destruídos, ela não mudou sua rotina, continuou visitando aquele local dia-após-dia, religiosamente. _

_Nunca entendeu isso. Conhecia a lenda de que a antiga torre levava as pessoas para um mundo de sonhos e fantasia, mas nunca achou que sua mãe acreditasse realmente nisso. Era uma história para crianças, uma maneira de apaziguar a tristeza que pessoas com tão pouca idade eram obrigadas a enfrentar. Mas, aos ouvidos de um adulto, um conto fantasioso de fuga, para aqueles que não tinham capacidade de enfrentar a dura vida imposta, junto de suas tribulações._

_Mas... era sua mãe. Nos últimos tempos, desde que a torre nova fora inaugurada - ela passava horas e horas diante dela, encarando aquele pedaço de metal sem utilidade alguma. Algumas vezes tinha que ir buscá-la, tranzendo-a a luz da razão para o fato de que permanecera praticamente o dia todo ali._

_Era revoltante ficar ali, observando aquela mulher ajoelhada, sendo consumida por algo no qual ele não acreditava e por razões que ele era incapaz de entender. Pouco lhe importava. Era frustrante mesmo assim, não poder fazer nada, apenas observar. Tanto a ser feito, e ela permanecia ali, prostrada para aquele pedaço inútil que chamavam de "monumento". Por que reconstruíram aquilo? Qual era a utilidade, com tantas casas ainda para serem construídas, rios para terem o curso alterado devido às necessidades..._

_E, apesar de toda a filosofia auto-imposta daquela época de deixar para trás aqueles que preferiam ficar para trás, desistindo de tudo, Subaru não pensou duas vezes antes de correr e segurá-la, seu corpo caindo para os lados, desnorteado._

_- Ai... droga! Mãe! Até quando a senhora vai ficar parada diante dessa torre? É só uma torre!_

_Ela sempre andou de cabeça erguida em todos os momentos da vida, tendo um sorriso para todos, mesmo que ele entrasse em contraste com o que realmente estava dentro de si. Mas agora, diante de uma construção morta, seu sorriso falecera e suas lágrimas estavam petrificadas pela frieza do novo mundo e sua incapacidade de se adaptar a ele._

_Para alguém cujo nome estava intimamente relacionado com a luz, a impressão que se tinha ao encarar seu rosto era de que a luz havia visto aquela pessoa e desistido por completo de habitar em sua vida._

_Jogada nos braços de seu filho, ela sente como se seus sentidos a abandonassem. Sua mente estava zunindo, o mundo começava a perder suas cores, seus músculos não obedeciam a seus comandos... estava acontecendo. Já vinha sentindo os sintomas há tempos, não era nenhuma surpresa._

_Ambos sabiam do que se tratava, na verdade. Tinha vários nomes, mas alguns se referiam a ela como "doença do passado", "memória mortal", "lembranças suicidas" e outras variações de nomes para se referir apenas a um tipo de depressão que afetou um grande número de pessoas naquela época. Era fato de que pessoas com menos de 20 anos pareciam não serem afetadas por tal depressão, na verdade, era mais comum em pessoas com mais de 30 anos. _

_O nome pejorativo era "depressão canina", já que muitos cães, quando abandonados, uivam sem parar e, em muitos casos, morrem. Comparação infeliz ou não, a dor do que fora perdido era tamanha para certas pessoas, que elas não suportavam e iam definhando lentamente. A "doença dos covardes", como os mais jovens se referiam a ela, já que do ponto de vista deles, a pessoa estaria entregando os pontos por não ser capaz de suportar a nova realidade._

_Não importava o nome... Subaru reconhecia os sinais, cresceu em meio aquele ambiente, não seria a primeira vez que veria uma pessoa desfalecendo. Algumas pessoas iam demonstrando sinal de fraqueza, falta de vontade de se alimentar entre outros sinais comuns a depressão, mas muitos simplesmente aparentavam levar uma saudável e tranqüila até que desabarem, incapazes de se manterem íntegros diante da situação que foram incapazes de suportar._

_Incapazes de abandonar o passado._

_- Não é um mundo meu... - seus olhos, opacos e sem esperança, tentavam, tal qual uma fêmea, apontar na direção do filhote que mal conseguia ver, apenas sentir - fui seguindo esse modo programado de viver por mais tempo do que podia suportar... mais do que podia suportar._

_- Por favor, viva... fica comigo, por favor! Eu vou cuidar da senhora, vou te proteger, brincar com a senhora... até arrumo um namorado pra senhora, mãe! Por favor, não..._

_A única situação em que um sorriso espontâneo lhe era permitido, sua única e verdadeira alegria._

_- Perdão - suas forças ainda se mantinham suficientemente capazes para acariciar aquele belo rosto - eu vou te deixar triste, não vou?_

_- Não, a senhora não me entristece, nunca... fica comigo mãe. É só uma torre, não tem nada demais nela, vem pra casa comigo!_

_- Eu não posso mais... mas não posso exigir que você entenda isso. Se você visse o paraíso uma única vez, desistiria dele?_

_- Não existe paraíso, mamãe... tampouco o inferno. O que existe é o que está diante de nós e, em outras ocasiões, o que está dentro._

_- Ah, Subaru... existe tanto entre a terra e o ar que nossos olhos não compreendem, tampouco podem ver. _

_- Me desculpe mamãe, mas... eu sou assim, eu..._

_- Não se desculpe. Não é culpa sua, cada qual com sua escolha, escolhi me apegar ao passado, você ao presente. É natural esse seu pensamento, nestes ponto você não puxou em nada a mim e ao seu pai, pois diferente de nós, tem a capacidade de não se apegar ao passado em prol do bem comum nem que seja o seu próprio. Eu acredito no poder que faz o homem, mas você é diferente, você acredita plenamente no poder que o homem faz. Eu aprendi a acreditar nos milagres que fazem o homem, no poder das forças que o cercam e a maneira como elas podem mutá-lo se ele assim permitir, mas você... você acredita em um poder além, gerado por cada ser vivo, o poder que cada um tem de gerar seu milagre pessoal._

_- Fica comigo, por favor..._

_- Você... entende? Eu me tornei uma com a força, a magia e o irreal... quando ela abandonou esse mundo para sempre, uma parte de mim se foi para um lugar aonde a magia existe... ainda existe da forma que eu acredito._

_- Não... fica comigo..._

_- Sei o que todos pensam... sou uma covarde que se entrega, desiste e, de certa forma, mato a magia. Vai-se comigo a crença, morre comigo a fé na antiga magia que habitava neste mundo. Morre o devoto, vai se a crença e o seu deus deixa de existir por não haver mais quem acredite nele._

_- O que é esse poder que não pode te deixar aqui do meu lado, mãe? _

_- É o de acreditar, filho. Acreditar no poder do universo, que torna tudo possível._

_- Então acredite! Acredite nisso! Tudo pode... tudo vai dar certo! Podemos nos esforçar, dar duro... dar nosso melhor e... - Ela toca com os dedos em seus lábios, selando-os._

_- Durante 18 anos eu acreditei na força do universo, 18 anos em um turbilhão de fogo e escuridão consumindo lentamente minhas esperanças. Por seu pai... e por você. Sempre me perguntei se fui uma boa mãe e..._

_- A senhora foi, claro que foi!_

_- Shhh! por favor, ouça... sempre me perguntei se sorri o bastante para você... se realmente estava mostrando o meu melhor lado para você... se estava fazendo você perceber que por pior que as coisas estejam, tudo pode dar certo, mas sabe de uma coisa? Posso ter sido uma boa mãe, mas falhei em sorrir quando queria chorar. Mas com isso eu descobri que você acredita não nas forças exteriores geradas pelo universo, mas no universo interior gerado por cada um, capaz de superar as dificuldades e os limites impostos. Houve uma época em que eu acreditei nisso também, até entender o quão ligados com a criação estamos._

_- Eu não queria que a senhora fosse embora... queria que ficasse... que fosse feliz._

_- Eu fui feliz com você. Mas essa velha aqui cometeu o erro de se apegar a conceitos e crenças antigas._

_- Se foi um erro, por que não larga tudo e tenta de novo, de uma outra forma?_

_- Eu disse erro? Não... não um erro. Era um mundo de maravilhas nos quais os milagres se manifestavam assim como aqui, mas de outra forma._

_- Você é um jovem senhora, se desistir de sua vida, eu... eu..._

_- Não pode seguir em frente? Claro que pode. Não se apegue a mim, sou apenas uma "relíquia" oriunda de uma era que já se foi e não voltará mais. Eu só queria ter visto Umi-chan e Fuu-chan mais uma vez... saber se elas chegaram a Zefir naquele dia ou se estão aqui, em algum lugar, me aguardando._

_Ela fecha seus olhos, sentindo o peso das pálpebras como se fossem dois vergalhões sendo atraídos inevitavelmente pela força da gravidade._

_E em momento algum se arrependia do que estava fazendo. Lágrimas seriam derramadas, corações partidos, sonhos despedaçados. Sim, era uma covarde incapaz de aceitar que o passado não voltaria mais, de aceitar que, um dia, os sonhos se vão._

_Mas... era sua escolha, estando totalmente consciente das conseqüências, ou não. Não era perfeita tampouco uma pessoa ideal, aceitava isso e, sem neuras e arrependimentos, desejava com todas as forças vislumbrar apenas mais uma vez o último lugar que chamara de casa._

_Era egoísta por partir, achando que era a única a sofrer. Não era uma pessoa melhor._

_Mas seu filho, sim._

* * *

Flores, flores... flores não tinham cheiro de morte, pelo menos não aquelas que exalavam vida em toda a sua essência. 

Flores... espalhadas por cada canto que seu corpo podia sentir e que sua pele podia tocar. Flores do campo, flores da aurora, flores da primavera, flores... flores.

Um sonho, quem sabe. Mas também poderia ser um pesadelo, torturando-a em seus últimos momentos com o que ela mais almejava. Quem sabe? Quem vai saber? Quem iria lhe confirmar tal coisa? Sonho ou pesadelo, aquilo era uma visão que ela queria arriscar assistir, por mais que viesse a doer. Era uma troca justa, pensava.

Aquela visão, de um campo belo que se estendia até onde seus olhos podiam alcançar, terminando em um azul infinito que em alguns momentos parecia se ligar ao céu, com belos pássaros que voavam livres por aquele céu de esperança e ternura, tomado por criaturas feitas pela pura imaginação e cobertos de ilhas flutuantes que só seriam possíveis em seus sonhos mais distantes. Ilhas flutuantes que com suas cachoeiras banhavam as terras mais longínquas, proporcionando tanto aos visitantes quanto aos próprios habitantes daquele lugar a mais bela das visões, um cartão de boas vindas para os que chegavam e uma forma única daquele mundo dizer "bom dia" para todos os que ali estavam.

Era firme, forte... era quase real, mas ela sabia que não o era. Por mais sádica que viesse a ser essa peça que sua mente lhe pegava, sabia que não era real, mas... bom, quem nunca viveu uma ilusão por escolha própria?

- Assim, obrigada - ela aninhava sua cabeça em uma posição que pudesse observar mais a paisagem - gosto quando você mexe em meus cabelos desse jeito. - e joga uma das mãos para trás, acariciando a dele como há tempos não fazia.

- Mesmo? Eu acho que terei que re-aprender isso também.

- Vai conseguir. É esforçado, consegue sim. - ela suspirava, ajeitando a cabeça e, com ela deitada em seu colo, olha para cima, encarando seus olhos - continue assim e vai acabar me conquistando novamente, moço.

- Devo aceitar isso como um pedido?

- Não - ela estica sua mão e a toca naquela face que há tanto fizera com que perdesse todas as suas defesas - é uma ordem!

- Então eu tenho que acatá-la, estou certo? - ele sorri de uma forma tão terna, mas tão terna, que Hikaru não consegue segurar uma lágrima furtiva que desce pela sua face.

- Sim... se quiser - ela fala, de forma que a última parte sai tão baixo que ela duvida que ele tenha ouvido. Ele não havia mudado nada desde a última vez que haviam se encontrada, simplesmente nada... era uma característica daquele povo, nem sempre tinham a idade que realmente aparentavam. Já ela, pelo contrário... há tempos havia passado da meia idade e, embora ainda conservasse um pouco da beleza que encantou aquele Zefiriano, não era a mesma. Uma beleza madura por assim dizer, mas não a que tinha quando moça.

- Oh, Lantis... eu sempre te amei, nunca te esqueci. E mesmo que passem os anos, os séculos e você se esqueça de mim, quero que saiba que eu nunmmmmm! - ela tem suas palavras roubadas quando algo sela sua boca. Demorou um tempo até identificar o que era, já que fazia tempo desde que não se dera a luxo tão lascivo, o de experimentar lábios tão doces e puros, contaminados não pela vontade e o desejo, mas sim pelo amor. - Lantis... - ela consegue afastar sua cabeça por alguns instantes, apenas para olhá-lo, quase incrédula. Era exatamente como se lembrava, exatamente. - por que me tortura com essas lembranças tão... tão...

- Shhhh... - ele toca o dedo em seus lábios, de forma que Hikaru sente um breve arrepio ao lembrar de como era bom o toque dele - esqueça isso... esqueça tudo o mais, tudo a nossa volta, limpe seus pensamentos de qualquer coisa. Não importa o que veio antes e o que virá... eu estou aqui e sempre estarei, com você, por você e somente para você.

- Oh, Lantis - como um sonho Hikaru fecha seus olhos. E, tomada pelas palavras daquele que um dia jurara fidelidade absoluta, ela se entrega não a seus lábios, ao abraços quente e protetor, mas a paixão, amor e carinho de sua alma, de forma que ela faz o mesmo, entregando-se por completo aquele que em tempos passados - uma gota do tempo dele, mas uma eternidade para ela - já havia se tornado seu dono de corpo, espírito e alma. E, em meio ao choro e as lágrimas que tocavam as flores, testemunhas de tal reencontro, uma lufada de alegria e esperança invadia seu ser, como se o mutassem para o que um dia foram.

Não importava, pois ao se afastar novamente, ele vislumbrava mais uma vez os olhos de uma criança em corpo de adulto, a qual lembrou que muitas vezes precisamos parar de crescer para poder sonhar.

Alheios a tudo aquilo, duas figuras observavam um pouco distante aquele caloroso reencontro, um com um sorriso no rosto e o outro, com uma seriedade que não lhe era comum.

- Ela ficará bem?

- Isso meu amigo, só o tempo dirá.

- Mas ela parece bem melhor agora do que na hora em que a encontramos. O ar de Zefir e suas propriedades mágicas a estão salvando, senhor.

- Isso é verdade, mas a magia de Zefir não pode resolver todos os problema. Se com ela tudo fosse possível, teríamos nós conhecido aquelas três garotas?

- É... é uma pena que as outras duas não podem estar conosco, Senhor.

- Não diga isso - Ele olha o homem com vestes sacerdotais e rosto de criança que dirige sua voz para ele sem tirar os olhos de Hikaru e Lantis - elas sempre estiveram sim... com ela. Mesmo não estando aqui fisicamente, elas sempre estiveram, Rafaga. Adentrei nas memórias dela e descobri tudo o que se passou desde o seu sumiço, de como não era capaz de chegar até nós. Após ver tudo com meus olhos como se fossem minhas memórias eu compreendi o que houve: Umi e Fuu realmente conseguiram usar a Torre de Tóquio como portal e por pouco Hikaru não fez o mesmo, só não o fazendo por que conflitos ocorridos em seu mundo o destruíram no exato momento em que as duas tentavam vir para cá.

- O senhor está dizendo que elas estiveram presas em uma espécie de "entre - mundos", não conseguindo vir para cá, tampouco voltar para seu lar, Guru Cléf?

- Sim, mas agora que descobri tudo, consegui enviá-las de volta para que descansassem em paz.

- Pensei que estivessem apenas presas entre duas dimensões, não mortas!

- Sim e não. A torre fora destruída e elas morreram no exato momento em que tentavam ultrapassar, mas seus espíritos, de alguma forma, permaneceram ali. O que não compreendo é por que permaneciam ali, só precisei de um simples encanto dimensional para libertá-las, não era uma prisão poderosa, ainda mais para guerreiras do nível delas. Talvez estivessem ali por Hikaru, talvez não. A verdade é que nunca iremos saber. Agora estão em paz, ao menos.

- Acredito que com ela aqui, as duas realmente estão em paz - ela sorri, mas percebe a seriedade de Cléf - o que foi? algum problema?

- A presença de Lantis a faz bem, mas... temo que talvez ela tente voltar para a Terra.

- É possível?

- Para ela, sim. Mas não sei se ela é capaz de retornar para Zefir por conta própria.

- Pensei que o senhor a tivesse trazido.

- Se eu tivesse sentido esse desejo profundo dela, era o que teria feito. Mas dois motivos me impediram até então. O primeiro era que, mesmo distante, sentia que, de alguma forma, Hikaru queria e não queria vir para cá. Imaginei que tivesse negócios pendentes para resolver, algo que a prendesse.

- E... qual é o segundo motivo? - Cléf olha para ele, deixando que um sorriso pequeno ilumine seu rosto - Guru Cléf?

- O segundo motivo é... bem, apesar da magia como a conhecemos estar morta na Terra, há um mago poderoso, muito poderoso lá. Mais do que eu, Lantis, Hikaru... talvez até mais poderoso do que Zagard e a Princesa Esmeralda o tenham sido.

- Como alguém tão poderoso pode existir em um mundo sem magia? É impossível!

- Não, não sem magia... mas em um mundo que possui uma forma de magia que funciona de maneira diferente da qual nós conhecemos, esse mago poderoso impediu a partida de Hikaru. Mesmo que ela não tivesse mais assuntos pendentes a resolver por lá, ela nunca teria conseguido vir se ele assim o desejasse.

- Sendo assim... como ela conseguiu sobrepujá-lo e chegar até nós?

- Posso estar errado, mas... acredito que ele mesmo a tenha enviado, apesar de duvidar que ele tenha noção do que realmente fez.

- É perigoso? - ele enrijece seu corpo - um mago desse nível capaz de subjugar uma guerreira mágica não representar perigo para um mundo como aquele?

- Perigo? - seus olhos se fecham, enquanto ele pondera acerca da afirmação - não, meu caro. Ele pode representar muitas coisas e vir a significar tantas outras para várias pessoas, mas... creio que a única coisa que tal ser representar é "perigo".

- Se é tão poderoso, poderia vir até nós?

- Sim, se assim quisesse, mas... - ele olha para Hikaru - não parece ter motivos para vir, ou melhor, para acreditar em nossa própria existência - e termina, dirigindo-se para o castelo, deixando Rafaga absorto no real sentido de suas palavras, enquanto o seguia.

Seria um sonho? Ou um pesadelo do qual ela acordaria em um leito de hospital ou, quem sabe, nos braços de outra pessoa igual importante? Não sabia, queria dar um passo de cada vez, mesmo no escuro, ir descobrindo aos poucos até onde iria, que surpresas o destino iria lhe reservar.

Pois, por um instante, por um único e - mesmo que fosse breve - momento, ela abre mão de tudo, deixando para trás tudo o que havia atravessado seu caminho até então.

Com exceção de uma coisa, a qual não desaparece - tampouco queria - de sua mente quando ela contempla o doce sorriso - sério - de Lantis, seus olhos penetrantes e sua essência apaixonante. Era uma coisa - melhor dizendo, alguém - que lhe trazia memórias lindas, calmas, tranqüilas e relaxantes, alguém que nunca, em momento algum, poderia se dar ao luxo de esquecer.

- Algum problema? Parece que viu um fantasma.

- Não um fantasma, mas... um anjo.

- E esse anjo se parece comigo?

- Mais do que você imagina, mas... - ela se aninha em seu corpo, passando o braço dele por cima do seu e deixando-se aquecer pelo corpo caloroso dele - tudo o que eu quero é estar nos teus braços, sentir teu cheiro e, ao teu lado, adormecer. Só você me interessa.

E é o que faz. Tantas coisas que queria dizer, mas a única coisa que faz é isso, aninhar-se e adormecer. E, enquanto dormia, seu espírito relaxava, trazendo a tona memórias outrora de dias de um passado quase esquecido, como se quisessem ensiná-la a sorrir, que foram preservadas graças a um anjo que Lantis lhe deu de presente para garantir que ela não se esquecesse de como é bom sorrir.

E, em seu intimo, nada mais importava, a não ser a ansiedade de, horas depois, despertar ali nos braços daquele homem, para provar a si mesmo que tudo não era um sonho, mas a pura realidade. De que estava de volta ao lugar que em seu intimo chamara de lar, aonde sua crença nas forças do universo eram supremas e seu amor, absoluto.

De volta ao lugar aonde não precisava seguir um modo programado de morrer, mas sim escolher a forma como iria viver.

Fim.

* * *

Notas do autor 

E então, o que acharam? Fazia um bom tempo que eu não escrevia um texto sobre guerreiras mágicas de Rayearth - minha série favorita da qual tirei meu nick ! - Mas precisei de um "empurrãozinho" adicional para escrever.

Obrigado a todos que leram, que chegaram até aqui. Também gostei e muito da história - sou suspeito pra dizer isso ¬¬ - já que sou fã da série incondicional.

O título "Esse modo programado de morrer" é uma citação a um fic da Anita, "Esse modo programado de viver", que é um crossover de Guerreiras Mágicas de Evangelion, muito bom, diga-se de passagem.

Também agradeço a Chihiro Ogiro e a Olívia Jun que betaram o texto e fizeram suas considerações iniciais sobre ele, muito obrigado, meninas!

E obrigado a você também, que está até agora agüentando essa enrolação enquanto não termina.

Lexas


End file.
